The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to stern drive units.
The invention also relates to exhaust systems for stern drive units.
It is known to remove cooling water from the exhaust system of a stern drive unit in order to reduce back pressure. A disadvantage of removing cooling water from the exhaust system is that the propeller hub, through which exhaust gases are discharged underwater, can become undesireably heated.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,351, issued Feb. 1, 1983.